On Hold::Merry Christmas, Raven
by Heart's Fate
Summary: This is my first Teen Titans fic Christmas is coming and the Titans all recieve a letter from home, all except Raven. But when the chance to go with one of her friends arrive, she takes it. She finds the enjoyment of it all as well as a few surprises.
1. Default Chapter

Hello all, this is my first Teen Titans fic. I may get somethings wrong so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. Heh, sorry it's so short and yes I know it's no where near Christmas time but I just got the idea for the story not that long ago. I hope you like it.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from Teen Titans or the Justice League. They belong to their respectable owners.  
  
**Summary**: Christmas is coming and the Titans all recieve a letter from home, all that is except Raven. But when the chance to go with one of her friends arrive, she takes it. She finds the enjoyment of it all as well as a few surprises.

**_Merry Christmas, Raven_ **

**By Raven Kino**

_**Prologue  
**_  
Raven walked into the T-Tower holding the days mail. A sad smile crept to her pale face as she looked through the wall on her way to the kitchen. The closer it got to Christmas the sadder the young girl became. Unlike the others she had no parents...well she did but as the others knew her father was not one to spend a loving holiday with. And her mother, well that's another story. "Hey Rae! The mail came sweet!" Beastboy exclaimed as the blue clad girl handed him an envelope addressed to 'Garfield Logan'  
  
"Hey Dark Girl, there anything for me?" Cyborg asked smirking as she glared at him. "Yes Viktor, here!" She handed the letter over to Cyborg's waiting hand. "There's also on for Starfire and Robin." Raven replied as she then proceeded to hand the remaining two letters to the remaining Titans. Taking her seat on the couch beside Robin, the 17 year-old Goth girl took out the current book she was reading 'The Vampire Lestat.'  
  
Starfire happily squealed as she jumped out of her seat and proceeded to jump up and down. "My parents request my presence at home. They wish for me to show them some of the traditions taken part during your Earth holiday Christ-mass." Star giggled as she continued to read the letter in her hands. "My father is curious about the plant you all call missile of toe."  
  
The other Titans looked over at a blushing Beastboy and couldn't help but laugh, even Raven. She remember last Christmas when all the Titans stayed at their home in the Tower. On Christmas Eve, Beastboy had held mistletoe over the head of Starfire. She smiled at him, and had questioned what the strange little plant he was holding called. Beastboy told her the name and what it stood the two had blushed, but in the end they kissed and since then had been together.  
  
After Cyborg finished his little laughing fit, he cleared his throat. "My 'rents want me to come home too." His smile grew wider. "This is great I get to see Karen again!" He exclaimed as he hurried out of the room to get ready.  
  
Beastboy smiled, "Ditto. My parents said they're gonna be waiting for me tomorrow. Later." He waved and headed out of the living room and to his room. Starfire following behind.  
  
Raven sighed, 'Great' She thought, 'I guess I'm spending the holidays alone.' She didn't glance from her book as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Yes Robin? What is it?" She asked in her normal monotone voice.  
  
"Are you ok?" Their leader asked as he leaned slightly over the couch to look down at her.  
  
"I'm just fine." Raven replied and glared up at the boy wonder to let him know that he was invading her space.  
  
"Well, I have something to ask you?" He moved back, so that she could sit up.  
  
"Whatever it is the answers no." She replied coldly.  
  
"Oh well then I guess you don't mind staying at the Tower by yourself then." He smiled slightly and made to leave the room. He heard her sigh.  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Do you want to go to Gotham with me?" He saw her raise an eyebrow. "Bruce invited you." He said hurriedly. "You know so you don't have to stay by yourself."  
  
Raven closed her eyes and thought for a moment, "Sure why not." she said slowly, as she stood up and headed to the door.  
  
Robin smiled, "Great, go get packed. We leave tomorrow."

**Author Notes**: Again I'm sorry for the short chapter. So what do you think? Do you like it?  
And yes I know that Starfire's parents are from a different planet, but lets just say that they found a way to get the letter to her. Please read and review.


	2. Note for Readers

Ok I have to apolgiez to every one reading this story. It's going to be delayed a bit longer. I'm dealing with personal issues and my computer recently crashed so I lost the chapter I was working on. 

Hopefully I well have the next chapter to Merry Christmas,Raven out next week. If not would someone be kind enough to email me to remain me to work on it. Schools not really helping sense I'm trying to get into a good college.

Love Raven Kino.


End file.
